Cupcakes
by TerrierLee
Summary: Rose loved her fellow Rangers, they were like a family. At times she felt like that big sister who listened to everyone's problems. Now was not one of those times. Slash, companion fic to Ch. 7 and Ch. 9.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I've been wanting to write a MackDax for a while, and then I realized, wait, Mack is suicidal after the team up, and really, no one likes Dax. So I wrote a friendship for them instead. But one day, one day I will write an actual MackDax. Until then.

Also, this has spoilers for Things Not Said and Red Ranger Unplugged. You were warned.

* * *

This whole android thing was really messing with everyone's heads. Especially Mack's. Ever since he found out about… his condition, he closed himself off. Usually when the Rangers had some time off, Mack could be seen reading one of his adventure books in his hammock outside, or on the couch in the rec room, or even in his room. But now, hardly anyone could find him, like he was trying to keep himself hidden. 

Andrew Hartford held himself up in the command center under the mansion, and the only way they knew if anything was up was if the Rangers personally went down there or if Spencer called them. Tension was a mile thick between the two Hartford men, and everyone could feel it.

Rose hid herself away in the library, burying her nose into ancient texts that haven't been opened for ages, Will and Ronny went out on the town, just getting some fresh air, they claimed, and soon Tyzonn followed them after sensing that maybe, maybe Mack needed some space.

Dax was the only one who was unaware that everyone left the Hartford mansion, too distracted by the video game he was trying to beat. The sudden silence that followed a game save caused Dax to look around. He paused the game once it restarted and he got up, looking around for the others.

"Rose? Ronny? Where are you guys?" The other Rangers weren't by the pool table, the home theatre room, the library was dim, and all the rooms that were assigned to the team were empty. Dax blinked as he continued on his search on the first floor. "Will? Tyzonn? Oh man, don't tell me everyone left and didn't tell-"

A crunch under his foot caused him to stop. He looked down, moved his foot, and saw a crinkled package. Dax winced at the ruined packaging before picking it up, tearing the tape and pushing the papers aside. Instead was one of Mack's adventure books. And it looked brand new. He turned the piece of wrapping paper over, and sure enough, Mack's name was printed there along with the Hartford address. It looked as though Mack received a new book from his book club.

Figuring the Red Ranger was eager to read it, Dax went in search of Mack, finding him inside the little kitchen area, a plate of Spencer famous cupcakes seated in front of him. He didn't look particularly in good spirits, no doubt, considering what was learned in the last twenty-four hours.

But Dax was never one to act sad, unless the role in question required him to be. Instead, he tried to joke about everything and anything, to get a laugh out of the people around him, so they could lighten up, if only for a bit. He rushed over, calling his android friend while holding up the packet, "Mack! You got a special delivery from your adventure book club!" He grinned, bringing the book out for Mack to see, "Ah, it's the new Baron's novel!" He adopted a fake accent as he read the title, "The Baron's Demise!"

He kept his grin, but Mack only gave the book a dull look before looking down again. He nodded to the side, "Just put it on the table."

Dax nodded, apparently, the book wasn't going to do any good. He placed the novel and the packaging next to the plate of cupcakes, and turned to point at that, "Oh! Are those Spencer's specials?"

Mack offered a little smile and agreed, and the Overdrive Blue Ranger thought that maybe his friend was starting to feel a little better. He laughed a bit, grabbing the chocolate one at the end, and took a bite of it, savoring the taste before realizing Mack didn't touch one cupcake. He just leaned against the counter, staring at appeared to be the cupcakes, but at the same time nothing.

Dax pointed at the tray, his mouth full, "What are you waiting for?"

At that, Mack finally straightened up, "I'm not really sure whether I… even like cupcakes anymore," he moved around the counter as he passed by Dax, "I don't even know if I like adventure books…"

The Blue Ranger turned as his friend walked away, and he had no clue what to say to that.

So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uh oh." He began to follow Mack as he walked through the hallway. "I've heard of this happening; people waking up and not remembering anything." He swallowed the food in his mouth. He caught up to the motionless Mack, who at this time was turned back around, as he put a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder, "My name is Daaaaax."

He didn't expect Mack to smile or laugh at that. But there wasn't much he could do. Rose or Ronny or Will was better at things like this. Dax was just the stunt man that no one took seriously. But maybe that's just what Mack needed.

Mack pulled away, shaking his head, "No, it's not that…" They continued their walk. "It's just that I've spent my entire life—two whole years, if you can call it a life—doing exactly what my dad—if you can call him that—programmed me to do." They stopped again and Mack turned back to the Blue Ranger, who was nodding along as the android poured out his supposed heart and soul, his voice breaking at the end of his tirade. "I can't… tell the difference between who I am and my software."

Once again, Dax said the first thing that came to his mind.

"This is what's known as an identity crisis." He kept going, his mind coming up with things as he was left in the wake of what he just blurted out. "You need to do some soul searching. Try new things. See what fits." Mack adopted a thoughtful expression, clearly thinking about what Dax was saying. "My father always told me, Dax, you can be whatever you want to be. Just as long as you're not a stunt man!"

His brain finally caught up with his mouth, and he blinked, realizing the irony of what he was telling Mack, but the Red Ranger was too busy nodding,_ agreeing_, with him, as he implied he would follow the advice and do an "upgrade."

Dax was still chewing on the cupcake when Mack patted him on the shoulder, saying he needed to find some spare clothes, and maybe go through Spencer's wig collection, before taking off. The Overdrive Blue Ranger just smiled as he watched his friend run through another hallway, probably to his room, and he nodded.

He might not be the others, he might be just a dead beat stunt man, but he tried to cheer up a friend, and supposedly, he succeeded. That was enough for him.

Dax finished up his cupcake just in time to see Rose emerge from the library, followed up by the reappearance of Ronny, Will and Tyzonn. They asked him where Mack was, but he only shrugged, saying he saw him just a second ago but seemed like he was busy with something at the moment. The others nodded and shrugged, before they went off to their separate rooms.

It wasn't until later that Dax heard the shrill of an electric guitar, and even though he was the only one jumping and whooping at the sound, he could tell the others weren't so thrilled about it.

And if his brain could catch up with what his body was doing, he would probably be acting the same way as the others.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story was dedicated to my friend Angel Negra, because March is a sucky month. It should end already. And well, this wasn't supposed to be the second chapter of this. In fact, Cupcakes was supposed to be a one-shot, but Dax needed some love too, so he got some. Woo.

* * *

It was over. No matter how many times Dax thought about it, the whole thing seemed so... surreal. For a year he was a Power Ranger, a Blue Power Ranger, and now, he wasn't. The crown was home with the Sentinel Knight, Flurious and the other bad guys were destroyed, and Mack was human. The perfect ending to the perfect movie. Ty even found his fiancé, Vella, after all this time. 

In the aftermath of the celebration, the Rangers helped clean up the Hartford mansion before packing up their belongings, ready to get back into their normal lives. Dax was the first to finish packing. He didn't have much to begin with, with him being a lousy stuntman and everything. He walked around the grounds, taking in the surroundings he would probably never see again.

He came across Mack's trusty hammock and sat down, letting the contraption swing back and forth as he lay down. He was going to miss this place. After all this time, after befriending his fellow Rangers, Mr. Hartford, and Spencer, he was going to go back to being that guy who did stunts but got no credit afterwards. His mind wandered back to when the mixed group of Rangers came to help them out, and how he went back to his old job, and how dull it made him feel. Maybe being a stuntman wasn't Dax's dream job. Sure it was great, but he never got any respect for it.

Dax wasn't sure how long he'd been in the hammock, or when his eyes closed to the point where he fell asleep. A shadow fell over his eyes, and he groaned as he opened them, "Wha?"

"Hey Dax. Sleepy?" The tone was humorous, but at the same time quiet. The Overdrive Blue Ranger groaned again, lifting a hand to rub his eyes as he tried to sit up. He blinked a few times, eyes slowly coming to focus.

"… Mack? What are… shouldn't you be inside with the others or… huh?" The hammock rocked a bit as Dax got into a comfortable position. He shifted, butt strangely close to the ground, "Hey Mack," The red ranger nodded, "Why's your hammock so low?"

Mack rubbed a hand behind his head, leaning against the pole the hammock was tied to, "Uh, I suppose it was because I kept falling off of it when I fell asleep reading my adventure books. Spencer kept lowering it so I wouldn't hurt myself."

Dax rubbed his eyes again, "Huh. So," he looked in the direction of the Hartford mansion, "why aren't you inside with the others?"

A shrug, "Why aren't you?"

The Overdrive Blue Ranger opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He shut his mouth, looking down as he thought about it. Why wasn't he inside, where his friends were, probably laughing and having a fun time before going back to their normal lives?

Dax bit his lip, the sun suddenly harsh against his eyes, "I guess… I wanted to be alone for a while, before we had to leave." Yeah, he wanted to be alone. Just like he always was. Everyone was having fun; they wouldn't notice the absence of their Blue Ranger.

The now human Red Ranger crossed his arms, "Really? Because Ronny was asking where you were, something about a… shirt?" Dax blushed, looking at his hands. Oh yeah, that. During the whole not being a Ranger thing and getting replaced, all of Ronny's shirts were dirty, she didn't want to wear pink, and so she ambushed Dax to forking over one of his shirts. She promised to give it back as soon as possible.

As far as he knew, she still had it.

He looked up again, just in time to catch Mack's eye before the Red Ranger sharply looked away, "Yeah. Right. Uh…"

Mack was staring at the ground, seemingly interested in a line of ants that made their way back to their anthill, "Yeah." He shifted a bit, uncrossing his arms and hooking his thumbs in his front pockets, "So Dax, what are you gonna do? Now that… you know, this whole thing is over."

The Blue Ranger shrugged, "I was thinking about going back to my old job… but, after the whole thing with Thrax, I realized it wasn't for me. So, I don't know. Probably will try my hand at something else. See where I fit in." He shifted again, his right leg now hanging off of the hammock, kicking at some grass. "I guess, being a Ranger made me look at life a little differently. I've always imagined being the best lead actor in the best movie, I'd be talked about for years… but that never happened. And then I got that message from Mr. Hartford… I wasn't the lead, but I was part of something bigger than that." He gave off a laugh, "Maybe… I don't know. I don't know what I'll do."

"Hm…" Mack tilted his head, "Well, you've been in the acting world for a long time, right?" Dax nodded. "And you seem to understand the basics…" Another nod. "Well, why not direct?"

Dax blinked. "Direct?"

The Red Ranger nodded, "Yeah." He straightened up, "Listen, you're done with being an actor, but that doesn't mean you can't direct! You have the experience! Why not use it to help out others who were in your shoes?"

Nodding, Dax grinned, "You're right, Mack! Just because I don't want to do stunts anymore doesn't mean I should leave entirely!" He jumped out of the hammock, stumbling a little, but regaining his balance.

Mack smiled; happy he could help a friend who was down. He looked about ready to say something else when Spencer cried out to them, telling them that everyone was packed and ready to head back out into the real world. The former Red Ranger shook his head, gave Dax a pat on the shoulder before heading back to his home. Dax blinked, but snapped out of it, quickly trying to catch up with Mack.

Later, when Andrew assumed what Dax wanted to do, the former Blue Ranger grinned, giving Mack a quick look before telling everyone what he planned to do next. No one looked sure with his decision, but Dax was. If Mack approved of it, it must be a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

AN: I don't own anything. I swear. Um. This is set between Kick Into Overdrive and The Underwater World. This fic is dedicated to my friend Angel Negra, whose birthday is today. Happy birthday Angel!

* * *

There was something fishy going on, Dax mused, as he rounded around corner and noticed the lack of human activity in the Hartford mansion. He found Mr. Hartford and Spencer in the command center, busy at work, and when he asked where everyone was, he was told that the team was busy tracing down a clue to the next jewel in Canada.

His shoulders slumped as he made his way to the rec room, poking a stray ball on the pool table as he found the nearest couch and sprawled on it.

"Hey!"

The indignant shout made him bolt upright as the body beneath him protested. "Oh! Sorry Mack, didn't see you there." He rubbed the back of his head as he took a seat in the empty chair next to the couch.

The newest Red Ranger rubbed his stomach as he shook his head, "Nah, my fault lying down while reading." He held up a book, "I never got to finish this because I fell asleep in my hammock."

Dax peered at the book. In large letters across the top, he could read "The Baron's Betrayal," with a man's face below it. "Huh," he mused, "Sounds interesting."

Mack grinned, placing the book in front of him again as his eyes glazed over, "This is the newest book in the series. The Baron, the main guy, gets betrayed by his best and loyal friend and not only does he have to deal with that, but he has to save the one he loves _and_ the world. It's really cool."

Dax nodded, thinking about it, "It would make a great movie, that's for sure…" He grinned, "Maybe I could play the Baron!"

Mack appeared to think about it, but shook his head, "I dunno, Dax, they described the Baron to the T in this, it'd be kinda hard for you to get this role." He looked sympathetic, "They'd probably give the role to someone like my dad, but I'm sure would be a great Baron." He smiled reassuringly at the Blue Ranger, but all it did was make Dax's heart stop for a millisecond. Dax didn't stammer, didn't pause, just returned the smile. Sometimes being an actor paid off.

He wasn't sure why, but ever since he agreed to be a Ranger, ever seen he saw the other boy, Dax was intrigued. He and the other Rangers were recruited to find five jewels that would save the earth, and their mentor's son happened to walk in, curious to why everyone was there, and they just assumed he was in the same boat as the rest of them.

Come to think of it, all the Rangers were something special. Rose, the child genius, Ronny the famous racecar driver, and Will, the spy who could steal anything, get into anything locked.

And then there was Dax, the stunt actor. Maybe that's why he felt such a connection with the other man. Both didn't seem to have a set place in the team.

That reminded him… "Hey Mack, how come you're not on the super special mission with the others?"

Mack seemed to ponder this, tapping the front of his book, "Hm, well, why aren't you?"

Dax blinked. Huh?

He must have looked confused, because Mack quickly responded with, "Well, you're not on the mission either. Maybe my dad only needed Rose, Ronny and Will."

The Overdrive Blue Ranger tilted his head. Maybe, maybe that's why he wasn't told of the mission to begin with. He realized belatedly that Mack was still talking.

"--I mean, Dad didn't tell me about any mission, though I'm sure he's still kinda sore about me being a Ranger instead of him, but I'm sure he's okay with it, he gave the morpher in the end after all."

He nodded, showing he was still listening, but his mind continued to wander. Being a Ranger was certainly a new experience for Dax, and he could tell it was something wonder for Mack.

He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling as Mack followed suit on the couch. Silence settled between them, but it wasn't awkward, just content. At least, as content as one could be when one was a Ranger.

It didn't last very long. Their trackers beeped, and the two shared a look before going to the command center. Duty calls.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, this wasn't supposed to be this long. At all. Spoilers for Heart of Blue. Also, spoilers for jealous Mack. I tell you, when I watched this episode he was all standoffish and whutnot. Also, I might refer to this chapter in the future.

* * *

Mack was not jealous. He wasn't. There was no reason to be. Especially when Dax got all starry eyed and would give off a content sigh as he recounted the tale about how he saved Mira from that monster and that even though it wasn't the best pick up line ever, he wasn't rejected and it was so crazy, Mack you wouldn't _believe_.

And all Mack could do was smile back and tell him how happy he was for him. Because that seemed to be the only thing he could do for his best friend. Support him. Sure, Mira took over most of the conversations when before it was movie this, plot idea that, or hey did you know that movie was originally a book I have it… but he wasn't jealous.

Mack had no _reason_ to be jealous. His best friend was allowed to date, there was clearly no problem, aside from him being a Ranger and that could really cut down on free time, but that's what they all signed up for. It was just, he sighed, he missed the time when it was just the two of them, Will thought he was still too cool to hang out with the team even though he finally worked out his issues with teammates, and Ronny and Rose would disappear if it wasn't for Ranger business, so Mack and Dax would take the time they had, and just chill, talk, mock fight to pass the time.

It was fun. And… Mack thought guiltily… he might have groped the other man by accident. He still blushed at that memory, unsure why exactly. They were just sparring in one of the training rooms… and while he was performing a move, Dax countered it… and his hand grazed the other man's ass.

"Hey Mack! Why are you all red in the face for?" The Red Ranger was startled out of his stupor as the object of his daydream bounced down next to him. Dax's eyes racked over his form, and a frown grew. "You're not reading anything… So, what are you thinking about?"

"Ah…" Mack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, willing the blush to fade, "Nothing much, just about… the recent fights." He poked the other man's arm, "_Someone_ isn't paying close attention in battle."

Dax poked back, sticking out his tongue, "Oh Mack, once you find the one that's right for you, you'll know why!" He grinned, that damned starry look appearing in his eye again.

_Crap_. The thought flashed through Mack's mind, _here we go again…_

He expected the tirade of great Mira was, how Dax didn't know how he could have lived without her for so long, how—The look was gone, and the Blue Ranger turned, facing Mack with the most serious look he had ever seen.

"Mack, I need a favor."

The Overdrive Red Ranger frowned, crossing his arms across his chest, "What kind of favor?" If Mack was correct… Dax was about to—

"I need tickets. To Hackapalooza. Just two of them. Please?" And then he grinned that stupid grin that made Mack's heart beat faster and the only way to make it slow down was to look away and by then Dax knew he was getting what he wanted.

Mack groaned as Dax let out a whoop, "Dax… Dax, they're sold out. They've been that way for _months_."

The Blue Ranger only widened his grin, clapping a hand down on the other man's shoulder, "And you're Andrew Hartford's _son_, Mack, _and_ the Red Power Ranger. You can get the tickets like _that_!" and he snapped his fingers to emphasize. Then, as if that weren't enough, Dax maneuvered around on the couch so he was basically on his knees, hands pressed together like he was praying. His bottom lip was out as far as it could go, and dammit if Mack didn't want to attack his mouth right then. "_Please_, Mack?"

Mack kept his eyes on the floor in front of him, willing himself not to look at Dax and his damn lips and kneeling position and how he wanted to throw him on his back and have his way with him.

He grinned at the thought of his father walking in on them and could just see his expression. Another whoop of joy sounded next to him, and he sighed, "Sure Dax, I'll get you the tickets. Just don't be disappointed if I don't get them." He finally looked over, grateful he was leaning forward as Dax had been so enthusiastic in his joy that he tipped, sprawling out on his back, one arm and leg over the side of the couch, while his other foot tapped against Mack's hip, his other arm tucked under his head.

Mack gulped, quickly looking away.

* * *

It took a lot of patience, getting the tickets Dax wanted. His father was against getting them, stating over and over that the tickets were sold out, but Mack argued back that it was something he really wanted to go to and he wanted his best friend to enjoy some guy bonding time. That response received a raised brow, but Spencer quickly stepped in, stating that nothing would go wrong if Mack went to this… thing and brought along a friend. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself, Spencer argued, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun alongside duty.

By this time, Andrew finally complied, and supplied Mack with two tickets to Hackapalooza. Mack thanked his father before running off, finding Dax and Ronny in a heated match in a video game.

"Oh, you are going _down_, Bouncy Man!" Ronny swerved, missing a corner, slamming passed a banana and turtle shell.

"No way Speed Devil! Because I have… this!" Dax pulled out a trail of bananas, catching up to Ronny's vehicle, passing it, and then sending out the bananas, causing her to loose control. She shouted in dismay as her vehicle went up in flames. Dax only smiled triumphantly as he held out his hand, and Ronny grudgingly handing over twenty bucks.

She saw Mack out of the corner of her eye, and turned a glare on him, "Never bet money on a video game. They're cheap and lame and anyone can beat them." She turned the force of the glare onto Dax before getting to her feet and saying something about running to blow off steam.

Dax stuffed the twenty bucks in his pocket, rocking back so he was resting on his hands, "What's up Mack?"

The Red Ranger took Ronny's place, taking the game controller in hand. He pursed his lips together as Ronny's words came back to him. "Let's do a bet. If you win, I'll tell you your gift. If I win… You have to guess the gift."

He looked over, expecting Dax to take on the bet, challenging him to, even, when the Blue Ranger sat back up, his eyes wide.

"You got the tickets!" He lurched at Mack, gripping him by the shoulders as Mack just dipped his head and chuckled.

"You never let me have any fun…" He looked back up, not caring how close they were, liking the closeness even, but Dax moved back, letting go of Mack's shoulders but keeping his hands outstretched. Mack grinned, the silliness of the situation catching up to him, and he pulled out the tickets, handing them over.

Dax gripped them close, and then hugged the other man, "Thank you Mack thank you Mira is going to _love_ this!!"

Mack froze, and he swore his eye twitched but he wasn't quite sure as there was a distant wail in his ear that wasn't there before and did he say _Mira_?? But he only smiled as he pulled away, letting Dax ramble about how this was so awesome and how he was going to surprise Mira and he couldn't wait for the concert and slowly, slowly, Dax's voice started to melt together, becoming a constant roar and Mack could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Mack sighed, the monster was good and gone, Miratrix's plan was foiled, they knew the next location of the jewel, and everyone was happy.

Except for Dax. He played it off as him being fine, that even though he figured out Mira wasn't who he thought she was… He spent the past week thinking of nothing but her, and to just have her suddenly out of her life, in that sense at least…

Mack stopped in front of Dax's room, pausing for a moment, thinking the day's event over, before finally raising his fist… and knocked. "Dax? Are you there? It's Mack. Open up?"

It took a moment, a heart stopping moment, but the door finally opened, revealing the Blue Ranger in a white wife beater and dark blue boxer shorts. He shuffled out of the way, allowing Mack in. "Hey Mack…"

The Red Ranger entered the room, taking in how bare the room looked, and the box at the end of the bed filled with everything that reminded the other man of Mira, all so he wouldn't stare at the other man. He didn't say anything, just stood back as Dax closed the door behind him.

Dax sat down on his bed, poking the box in the silence. He sniffed, using his other hand to rub his nose before looking over at Mack, his smile bright. "Well, I guess I should get rid of all this junk huh?" He didn't wait for an answer, getting to his feet, picking up the box and walking towards the door when Mack stopped him.

The Red Ranger bent down, picking up two rectangular pieces of paper, recognizing them to be the concert tickets. He stood up, holding the tickets up for Dax to see, but the man just shook his head, "It was a stupid thing… They can go in the box…"

Mack kept his grip on the tickets firm, licked his lips, and shook his head, "No Dax. Just because you had a bad experience with the woman of your dreams doesn't mean something like this should go to waste. Besides," he gave a lopsided grin, "I kinda lied to my dad and told him we were going to Hackapalooza and if you took Mira and I stayed home it would have seemed suspicious." He turned his gaze to the papers in his hand, "And you have to thank Spencer, if it wasn't for him… I probably wouldn't have gotten these…"

Dax gulped at the sincere smile on Mack's face, making him shift the box around in his arms, it was starting to hurt, carrying it. He deposited the box on the floor, shoving it behind the door where he couldn't see it, turning back to Mack with a bright grin. "Okay then, let's go!" He turned, reaching for his shoes when he realized what he was wearing.

He turned, reaching for a pair of pants and a shirt that was on the bed, slipping them on before doing the same with his shoes. He turned back to Mack, not exactly registering how red he became and grabbed the man by his hand, tugging him along. "Hurry up Mack or we'll be late!"

Mack's laughter echoed down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, so, this chapter technically takes place in a sort of AU. But not really. The ending is close to chapter 2, except there are hints that Mack and Dax are together. Take it as you will.

Spoilers for the finale of Operation Overdrive.

* * *

With each explosion, Dax could tell the battle was almost over, so when he saw Flurious blow up into a bunch of snow, he demorphed along with the rest of them, sharing a hug with Tyzonn and Will, and then with Ronny.

They did it. They _finally_ defeated Flurious, saved the Corona Aurora, and the world. They did it.

The adrenaline only took so far, and they all stopped jumping, when Rose detached herself from the group. It only took one word from her before they all noticed the unmoving form of their leader. They raced over to Mack, Rose and Will shaking him, willing him to move, but he just lay there. They began to turn him over, Dax helping with the feet. Once Mack was on his back though, he wished they kept him as he was. He heard the gasp from Ronny on his left, and dread filled his body as he stared down at Mack's unmoving form.

Oh _no_.

He didn't remember helping Tyzonn, Will and Ronny picking up Mack's body, or the ride back to the Hartford mansion, or even getting down to the command center. He remembered the deep, quick suck of breath that Andrew gave when he saw his son, static appearing now and again, the sharp look sent to Spencer, Spencer all of a sudden having Mack lying down on a chair, wires attached everywhere that seemed logical, Dax shoved off to the side along with the others, as Andrew and Spencer checked Mack over again and again until the Spencer looked up that one last time, giving his head a shake, Andrew looking downcast…

Rose spoke from his side, "Tell us Mack's going to be alright…?"

It was one heart stopping moment; Spencer looked over at Andrew, who simply looked down at Mack before looking back at everyone.

"I've done all I can… We've lost him…"

No way. That… Mack _couldn't_ be gone, because… he was _Mack_… And no matter what… Mack always came _back_…

"I'm so sorry, sir…" Spencer reached over, beginning to remove the sensors connected to wires placed around Mack's body, but Dax could only restrain himself by balling his fists.

"No Mr. Hartford," Ronny choked out, shaking her head, "You built him once… and you can build him again."

"Yes," Andrew agreed, "But it wouldn't be Mack," he quickly stole a glance down before up again, "just something that looked like him."

No more of the adventure book loving Ranger that was Mack. No more talking till dawn about nothing in particular, no more getting into random bits of trouble from Spencer…

It hit him, just like that. Dax was never going to see the smiling face of Mack again. He was _gone_…

There was a bright light behind them, and there stood the Sentinel Knight, the Corona Aurora in his hands. "You have saved the Corona Aurora and I have returned to my true form. The universe will forever be in your debt."

Yeah, right, Dax turned to give Mack a look, not really caring what the Sentinel Knight had to say. His best friend, maybe more, had just _died_.

"Why are you not celebrating?"

Dax turned back to the Sentinel Knight, disbelief hidden from the deity's lack of respect for the dead. Sometimes being an actor paid off. "We don't feel much like celebrating."

Rose reached over, grabbing Dax's right hand with her own, trying to, in some way, give comfort. She was the only one who knew about Mack and him, after all.

The Sentinel Knight continued on as the others turned to look at Mack. "Ah, the valiant red warrior has fallen in service to the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora: powerful enough to make mankind tremble at the mention of its name, powerful enough to destroy all life, and also, capable of restoring."

Dax turned to look at the Sentinel Knight once his small speech was over, but Tyzonn spoke first.

"You can bring Mack back to life?"

Before the Sentinel Knight could answer, Andrew only said, "That's not possible. Mack was never alive." He paused, "He's a machine."

There was a pause, and then the Sentinel Knight only told Andrew that even though Mack was a machine, he fought with heart, and he didn't believe a word Andrew just told him. …And then told Andrew to pick Mack up. The Sentinel Knight walked forward, and the Rangers backed up, Dax nearly tripping over as he watched the display, almost holding onto Rose so he couldn't fall.

Andrew and Spencer lifted Mack into a sitting position, and the Sentinel Knight placed the Corona Aurora on his head. The crown began to glow, and the Sentinel Knight backed up as the Rangers closed in on their mechanical friend. They watched in amazement as the cut on Mack's cheek vanished, and then, before they knew it, Mack's own eyes opened.

There was another moment. No one dared to do more than a silent gasp, too afraid that if they made any sound, Mack would go right back to being dead.

Mack simply stared at everyone, not entirely looking sure why everyone was staring back at him, and asked, "… What are you guys staring at?"

At the simple question, Ronny broke into tears, barely able to say "You. You're alive. It's Mack!" Rose only smiled, squeezing Dax's hand in hers as she felt the pressure equally returned.

Mack reached up, taking the crown off his head before handing it off to Spencer. "Yeah, I'm alive." He leaned forward, not removing his father's hand from his shoulder, "Could feel my heart racing about a mile a minute." He paused, feeling Spencer's hand on his arm, realizing what he just… heart?

Mack reached up, placing both hands on his chest, feeling the 'thump, thump' and… he looked back at his dad, then shot a quick look at the others before sliding off the chair, "Dad! I have a _heart_!" He reached up, hugging his father as he marveled over his heart.

Dax grinned; truly happy for his friend, no doubt about that, and dude he had a _heart_ now! The former Red Ranger turned back to his teammates, calling them out, "Guys! Guys I have a heart!"

The five surrounded Mack, overjoyed that he was alive, _alive_, and a _human_ at that--!!

They all tried reaching for Mack at the same time, settling for a group hug, everyone getting a feel of Mack's new heart, and for one second, Mack looked over and shared a smile with Dax, and that was enough.

* * *

The day was hardly over, and Mack still couldn't believe he was human. Dax smiled from his position at the foot of the bed, "Well, I'm glad you have a heart, Mack, really I am, but I'm not going to listen to it for an hour straight." He paused, seeming to think, "Unless we were doing something that made me tired for that long."

Mack only stuck out his tongue at the other man, leaning back against the wall, "I told you I can't help it…"

The former Blue Ranger kept the smile on his face, not really caring to put any heat into their false fight, just glad that Mack was alive, and here with him.

At least… for the time being.

The smile he had began to fade, and Mack noticed. "Dax? What's on your mind?"

"Ah…" Dax just shook his head, not wanting to cause any worry, not this soon after everything. Something poked his hip, and he looked over as Mack shifted so he sat right next to the other man.

Mack bumped shoulders with him, "Tell, after today, I can go for anything."

Dax looked down, trying to hide his grin, "You are _so_ two years old."

"Two and a half, technically, almost three."

That got a chuckle out of the former Blue, which got Mack laughing, followed by more shoulder bumping before Dax sighed, "This is the last time we'll see each other, you know."

The now human Red Ranger only blinked, "No it's not."

Dax nodded, "The Corona Aurora is back with the Sentinel Knight, Flurious and Moltor and all the other bad guys are gone, the others and I are out of a job and you're human." He tilted his head back as he looked at Mack, "We're done."

Mack stared in front of him, eyes blinking rapidly, "But… You—you guys _can't_ leave yet… You're like family now."

Dax looked down at his lap. "I already heard the others talking about what they were going to do once they get back to the real world. Rose said something about going back to her university, Ronny about racing, Will talked about training people, and Tyzonn stressed how he would find his fiancé." He looked back up, "I think they're ready to move on. So… we should be too."

There was silence for a while, not a comfortable one, but a silence nonetheless.

"You were right; I should have left the thought alone."

Dax shook his head, "It would have been brought up eventually. Now's better than later."

"Hmm…"

The silence returned, except now it was considerably lighter. There was a sigh, and then Dax felt the other man's head against his own. "I'll miss you."

"I know."

There was a puff of amusement beside him, "You could say you'll miss me too, you know."

Dax smiled, "I thought that was implied."

Mack turned his head just as Dax did, and they shared a soft smile, "Alright, it was."

They remained that way, sitting shoulder to shoulder on Mack's bed, heads resting against each other, just enjoying the quiet, knowing that downstairs had the rest of the team getting ready to leave for their old lives.

Mack blinked, and then frowned, pulling his head back, "Dax, are you going back to acting?"

The former Blue sat up, not about to say he was relying on the other man's body, and tilted his head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, earlier you listed what everyone else was doing. You never mentioned what you were going to do."

Damn, Dax thought, he hoped he wouldn't get asked that. He didn't even really know.

And there was no fooling Mack, who could basically read him inside and out by now…

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "I have no idea…?"

Mack sighed, a smile resting on his face. "Oh Dax…"

The former stuntman pouted, "That's not fair, what are _you_ doing, Mack?"

The ex-android looked up at that, "Huh?"

"What are _you_ gonna do, now that Operation Overdrive is over?"

"Uh…" Mack spared a look towards his door, like a deer in headlights.

"Ha!" Dax shouted, pointing at the other man. "You don't even know what you're doing! You can't judge me if you're in the same boat!"

"Well…" Mack was sliding away from him, Dax realized, and now too late, as Mack slipped onto the floor, racing towards the door which magically opened as Mack raced down the hall, "We're not in the same boat if you can't catch me!" He called, leaving a dumbfounded Blue Ranger on his bed.

Dax blinked, startling out of his stupor, realizing that yes, Mack just did what he thought he did, before bouncing off the bed and following the once former android. "GET BACK HERE, MACK. WE'RE NOT DONE! _MACK!!_"


	6. Chapter 6

There are times, when there's a break in both their schedules, and they'll meet, staying out late, not coming home till morning, much to Andrew's dismay. It was nice to see Dax, especially since Overdrive ended and the Rangers went their separate ways, but he was just a bit concerned. None of the others came by practically every weekend, at least when he and Mack were free and home, but Mack always came home happy afterward, so Andrew let it pass.

So when Andrew heard the front door open and laughter following, he only smiled before getting back to his paperwork. Spencer had long since turned in for the night, and Andrew had a pot of coffee on a tray next to his desk in case he needed a caffeine boost.

The laughter died off and Andrew looked up from his computer, sure the two former Rangers had retired to their respective rooms. It was an unspoken rule that when the team came to visit, they could stay in their rooms from back then, so when Dax showed up that day, bag in hand; Spencer just nodded, took the bag, and told Dax to take the usual room.

There was a thud.

Andrew frowned, just what were those two up to?

"Okay, that... was painful."

"Yeah, no kidding."

There were some chuckles, but they were quickly silenced before they bubbled up again. This pattern continued for about a minute until the laughs stopped completely.

The sofa squeaked. There was... a moan?

Andrew blinked, frowning affecting the rest of his face. Just what was...?

There was an exaggerated cough in the other room, "Excuse me, gentlemen."

There was a sudden crash, before Mack's voice was heard, "Spencer! ... Dax!"

A groan, "I'm alright. Just a little bruise. And I hope that table wasn't super expensive."

Spencer chuckled, "I'm deeply sorry to have interrupted the two of you; I came to check on your father. I didn't expect to walk in on... a private moment."

There was a rustle of someone getting to their feet and dusting themselves off. "Our fault, Spence."

"Oh, think nothing of it, sir. Did you two have a nice night out?"

"Oh yeah!" Mack sounded excited. "We ran into Rose! She was taking a break and came back to San Angeles today, but wasn't sure if we were home."

"And you did not invite her back?"

"She said she already had a place to stay, and didn't want to... ah... disturb us."

Spencer chuckled again, "I see. A wise choice, by the look of it."

Someone yawned, "Ah yeah, well Spencer, I'm kinda tired. Long day and all. I think it's time to sleep, right Dax?"

"Huh? What are you tal--OW. I mean, yeah, tired, super tired. Heh. We did so much tonight," Dax gave a yawn, "We should really turn in."

"Good night gentlemen, don't stay up too late."

There were sounds of someone being shoved out of the room, "Night Spencer! See you tomorrow!"

Spencer chuckled again before he appeared at the entrance of Andrew's office. He stopped mid-laugh when he saw his employer at his desk, "Oh sir, I didn't realize you were..." He looked behind him, "Did you finish your work, sir?"

Andrew looked down at his half filled papers, suddenly feeling as though he missed out on something big but was quite unsure what it was. "Ah, I'm... yes, Spencer. I'm done for the night." He pushed the papers into a pile, standing up. "I'm..." He looked up, "Spencer?"

The butler turned back, "Yes sir?"

Andrew flexed his fingers, as he walked around his desk, "Is there... something going on with Mack?"

"With Mack, sir?"

Andrew blinked, "I over heard the boys when they came home... Mack would tell me if he was... doing something, right?"

Spencer smiled, "Of course he would, sir. You have raised a fine boy, if you recall."

Andrew returned the smile, "You're right, Spencer. You're always right."

"Why thank you, sir."

* * *

Mack sat back on his bed, running a hand down his face, "Well, that was one ruined make-out session."

Dax grinned as he took the spot next to his boyfriend, "Ah Mack, just look at the bright side, at least it was _Spencer_ who walked in on us, and not your _dad_!"

The former Red Ranger winced, "Oh, I don't think I could have handled _that_. He's still freaks when you show up and we disappear for the night!"

Dax looked over, bumping their shoulders, "Well maybe I should stop coming over for a while, eh?"

Mack bumped back, "Don't kid about that! You visiting is the highlight of my week."

Dax smiled, "Same." He leaned to the side, just as Mack turned his head. His lips collided with Mack's nose. He pulled back as the former android wrinkled his nose.

"What was that?"

Dax shrugged, "I was aiming for your cheek. You moved."

Mack raised a brow, Dax only grinned.

The former Red leaned in close, and Dax's smile began to lose its luster. He glanced down before looking back at Mack's eyes, "I think... maybe next time... you should aim for something..."

Dax surged forward, quickly losing whatever distance was already gone, pressing his lips hard against Mack's. Someone made a noise, there was a definite nibble on the lips, before they pulled apart, yet still close to be intimate.

Mack grinned, "Now _that_ is what I'm talking about."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, hasn't it been a while? Well, this is set a few months after the last chapter, and... I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this.

* * *

It all started with a picture, a headline, and a very convincing article.

Andrew didn't usually read the tabloids. They were never right and made even the tamest of stories wild. It was just under a year since Operation Overdrive ended, the Rangers going their separate ways. They still got together, hung out individually, and even invited other known Ranger teams out for some fun.

Jessica Jeffries made a special section dedicated to only Ranger news; at first writing about Operation Overdrive, where they were now, before switching to the newest team in Ocean Bluff. Sometimes, others would write about the Lightspeed or Astro teams and even the team from Briarwood.

They documented the disappearance of the Lightspeed Blue Ranger, most of the public shocked at the nonchalance by his teammates, who simply said he was with the one he loved. There were theories that he died in a surfing accident, or during a rescue mission, but it never went beyond that. There were other such articles, like the marriage between Ashley Hammond and her team's Red Ranger and how their first child was due within the next year, or how the Mystic Force's Yellow Ranger opened up his own comic shop, supplying Briarwood with the original Power Rangers comics mint condition. The shop was so popular; a few reporters were a bit suspicious, assuming every person who walked into the store to be a Power Ranger. They could never find any proof, though, and eventually stopped stooping around.

There were also articles about the Overdrive team. Someone did a whole write up on Tyzonn and Vella's wedding, Ronny's races, Will's team of recovery specialists, Rose's thesis on how to reduce global warming by 91%, Dax's stream of hit movies, and Mack's adventures and discoveries. There were even interviews featuring Spencer and Andrew himself.

The more the group hung out, the more the news reporters flocked around them, so it was nothing new when Mack, Rose and Dax appeared in multiple papers, pictures of them attending another movie premiere. No, it was nothing new at all.

What _was_ new was the next article, featuring Mack and Rose, walking out of a jewelry store, a small bag tucked under Rose's arm, her and Mack laughing at something or other, the headline reading _"ANOTHER POWER WEDDING?"_ The text under the picture read _"Young couple Mack Hartford and Rose Ortiz was seen exiting a small jewelry shop in Ocean Bluff. When asked about their purchase, the two shared a look before Miss Ortiz replied, 'It's a surprise.'"_

Andrew blinked as he stared at the picture. Since when did Mack and Rose start _dating_? He was a little unaware about some things, like Ronny and Will when they dated for a while, but this was about his son! Andrew took a closer look at the picture. Mack was laughing, yes, but he also looked a little uncomfortable at the cameras, when he didn't before. Rose had a firm grip on the small bag, making sure no one could look inside it.

When Andrew showed the article to Spencer, the old butler only waved it off as nothing, and went back to making some tea, but the older Hartford man was still uneasy. When he confronted his son, Mack stopped what he was doing, and gave his father a hard stare.

"Dad, I'm not dating Rose. She's my best friend. We just went out shopping for a friend. Nothing more."

Andrew let it go after that, trusting Mack's word and he didn't speak of the article again.

Two weeks later, another picture, story, and headline came out.

_"POWER STRUGGLE?"_

_"Miss Rose Ortiz was scene coming out of the same jewelry store from Ocean Bluff with famous director Dax Lo. She was holding another small bag from the store, keeping it tucked away. The two were seen earlier this week at a pizza parlor, Jungle Karma Pizza, and one wonders if that was their first date. Is Miss Ortiz cheating on her fiancé or are the wedding plans already off?"_

This time the picture showed Dax and Rose inside Jungle Karma Pizza, both looking extremely serious, the pizza in between the two barely touched.

Andrew didn't know what to make of this situation. He knew Mack and Rose weren't dating, but that wouldn't stop Dax and Rose from doing so. When he showed the article to Mack, the younger man frowned.

"That's odd; Dax said he was going to be in Briarwood…"

Somewhere in the house, a telephone rang. The ringing shortly stopped, and Spencer came in, handing the phone off to Mack, "For you, sir. It's Will."

Mack gave a feeble smile before taking the phone, "Hey Will." He nodded to his dad and Spencer before walking out of the room. Andrew frowned at the retreating form, and turned to Spencer.

"Spencer…"

The butler just smiled, "Oh don't worry about Mack, sir. He'll be fine. This whole scandal will be over before we know it."

One week passed, articles and pictures of Ronny's birthday bash went out, and while the main topic appeared to be the birthday girl, the tabloids focused more on the 'rivalry' between Mack and Dax. There were more photos of them than of Ronny. With every photo, there were captions claiming they were probably arguing the whole night long but tried to keep it between them so not to worry Ronny. At one point during the night, Rose joined them, and the paparazzi went crazy, making up their own interpretations when the three laughed.

Two weeks since then, when Andrew thought those silly tabloids finally stopped, Mack announced he was going to spend the night at Dax's, and that he'd be back in a few days. Andrew waved it off, and thought nothing of it. He didn't see Spencer see Mack off, nor did he see Spencer slip something into Mack's pocket and tell him to be careful. He only saw Mack jokingly push the butler before hopping on the SHARC.

Two days later, the tabloids hit again.

Andrew stared at the article, unsure what he should be seeing. The headline was vague enough to be confusing, while the picture, which took up most of the page, made things horribly clear.

The picture showed Mack and Dax, walking out of an expensive restaurant, laughing at something or other, a doggie bag in each hand. The only thing Andrew could focus on, however, was the necklace around Mack's neck. It was primarily red with a blue line across the middle. He was pretty sure his son wasn't wearing any type of jewelry when he left the few days before. His eyes moved to the other man, focusing on the same necklace around Dax's neck, the only difference being that the colors were reversed.

The front door chose this moment to open, Mack's voice carried into Andrew's study.

"Yeah Rose, he loved it. Thanks again for helping me pick out a gift. I was worried I wouldn't have something in time for our anniversary." There was another laugh, "Yeah yeah, somehow I doubt he would enjoy a weird mini statue from a dead city." A pause, "Hey Rose? Ronny's calling me; I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Andrew got up from his desk, making his way over to the rec room.

"Ronny? …Ronny, stop talking so fast, what's going on?" Another pause, "No, my phone's been off all weekend… Wait what?" Andrew stopped at the panic in his son's voice, "Are you _kidd_—Oh man. Thanks for calling and letting me know. No, I don't think—Wait. He _did_ ask me if I was dating Rose once. He might have been keeping tabs… I don't know…" Another pause, "I hope not. Yeah, hopefully Spencer can help… Alright, I'll let you know, bye."

Andrew rounded the corner just as Mack's figure walked down the hallway. His eyes landed on the necklace. Something about it sparked a memory… something about colors and relationships. Tori mentioned when she and her boyfriend, Blake, started dating, she began to wear all different shades of blue, particularly dark blue. Kira agreed, saying she wore white more with yellow when dating her team's White. Xander made a joke about how obvious some couples were, muttering something about a baby blanket, while Adam finished off the discussion with "Some Ranger couples wear each others' colors. Some don't. I know Tommy wouldn't wear pink unless Kat made him. Or was it Kim who did it…?" He shook his head, "It just depends on the couple, really. Some are really obvious and some aren't."

Andrew frowned. When he thought about it, Will and Ronny _did_ wear each others' colors a lot. It was public knowledge at the time that they were dating… but he never made the connection about the colors. His brows furrowed. And then there were those times Mack came home in some of Dax's clothes, but it was shrugged off as Mack not having any clothes over there, and he borrowed the shirt. He never did see Dax in those shirts again…

The older Hartford man couldn't help but feel like he was on the verge of figuring out something huge, something that he should have seen coming a mile away…

He returned to this desk, the picture still there, as if mocking him. Andrew thought back to the conversation Mack just had with Rose and Ronny. Something about an anniversary and a gift, him asking if Mack was dating Rose, which wasn't true—

Gift. That's what Mack thanked Rose for. That's why he and Rose were in Ocean Bluff. They were getting a gift. They were getting it for an anniversary. But if he wasn't dating Rose then the gift was for—

Rose was at the same jewelry store with Dax later on. And they got something at the store too. Probably a gift. Like the necklace Mack was wearing.

His eyes focused on the picture again. He remembered then, when they were discussing the relationships with colors with the Retro Rangers, Bridge was the only one who kept quiet. He didn't ramble on during the talk, just munched on his toast before the spotlight fell on him. He gave a smile, "Oh, we don't wear each others' colors. Mostly because we have a uniform and Sky is really strict about stuff like that and he thinks our relationship is still a secret even though Z and Syd know and I think the rest of the academy knows to—" Bridge was cut off by another question and his contribution wasn't brought up again.

The sound of footsteps broke Andrew out of his trance and he looked up, eyes wide at the person who walked into his office.

"Sir? Dinner is read—"

Andrew's mouth was open before he realized it, words spilling out of him, "Are Mack and Dax _dating_?"

The butler went completely still, before a smile graced his face, "Sir, I'm sure if he was, he would tell you. Now, if you aren't quick, the yeti will eat your food again." Spencer hurried the billionaire and every time Andrew tried to bring up Mack, the subject would be dropped abruptly.

_Well, if Spencer won't tell me, I'll have to confront Mack myself._


	8. Chapter 8

Oh wow it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry this isn't a continuation of the last chapter. That might take a little longer to write.

* * *

Dax wasn't sure when he started getting interested in males. He was so swore that one day he would make it big in the acting business and he would have his own harem of women fawning over him and he would never spend nights alone with just the posters on his walls to keep him company. So when he was just hanging out with the guys after another monster was defeated, they were trying to get Tyzonn used to humans and their weird technology, and Mack proposed video games. Tyzonn looked unsure but Will just have him a pat on the back, saying if anything, he might be able to beat Ronny at the racing game.

So there they were, spread out and about in the rec room, Tyzonn with a controller in hand while Mack pointed at the controls, telling him what button did what and then demonstrating it with his own, and soon Tyzonn made an understanding sound before they decided to test out just how well Tyzonn could fair. Mack grinned, turning and waving in Dax's direction, "Hey Dax, let's see if Ty can beat you!"

It was that one single moment, where Dax sat up, a retort on the edge of his tongue, when he saw Mack's face. His smile was still on his face, being an actor paid off after all, and Dax willed himself to calm down, that thinking another man's face was beautiful wasn't right and he had to respond soon and he re-enforced the grin, "Watch out, Ty! You're gonna learn from the master!" He padded over to the cushion Mack just vacated, trying not to think of how warm it was, or how oh man Mack was just sitting here because there was no way he was like a schoolgirl with a crush and he really really needed to pay attention because the game had started and he was already lagging behind.

"Looks like the master needs some practice."

"Nah, Ronny just beat his high score last night. I bet he's still sore about it."

Dax tried to block out the other two, putting all his focus on the miniature car as it turned the second to last corner. Tyzonn had fallen behind him and he was hoping to keep it that way. He was so engrossed in the game, actually, that he didn't notice how much of a lead he had until he passed the finish line. On his side of the screen, there was a giant 1ST while Tyzonn had a 5th! on his screen.

He let out a whoop, falling backwards from the excitement and suddenly looking up at Mack's surprised but smiling face. "Okay," the Red Ranger laughed, "I was wrong, you don't need practice." His tone and the look in his eyes were fond and Dax suddenly felt his face burn. He pushed himself back up, not looking at the man behind him but instead at the alien beside him.

"So there, think you got the hang of this, Ty?" He got a nod, and he returned it.

And that was that.


	9. Chapter 9

It started one rainy day. Andrew was swamped with work away from home while Mack was out on the town with his fellow ex-Rangers. Ever since The Article, Mack had made sure he was never home while his father was present, Spencer always ready with an excuse as to his absence.

The old butler had just finished cleaning up the kitchen area, already on his way to the next spot in the giant mansion when a crash was heard upstairs. Spencer frowned; no one else should be in the mansion. Mace tucked in his hand; he climbed the stairs, peeking his head into every room he passed.

Thunder clapped from above, followed by a flash of lightning. Darkness swallowed the hall, leaving Spencer blind to his surroundings. Leaving a hand on the wall, he found another doorway, a single ray of light catching his attention. The light focused on him, the light bright in his eyes. Spencer lifted a hand to shield his eyes as a shout came from beside him.

"Spencer! I didn't know you were here!"

A second steam of light settled on the far wall, another clap of thunder rang through the air followed by a flash of lightning. From there, Spencer saw the faces of the intruders.

"Master Will?"

The former black ranger gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry about this, Spencer. I was teaching one of my new recruits. Thought the best place would be Mr. Hartford's place." He looped an arm around the younger man in black, "He still needs some work."

Spencer nodded, "I see..." He lowered his arm, "Well, I think it's safe to retire to the rec room." He led the way, using the lights from the flashlights. Once the storm cleared, Will thanked the butler for not snitching on them and the two left. Spencer waved, seeing them off, his mind contemplative.

If Will's inept student could easily break into the mansion, something was very wrong.

* * *

As soon as Andrew returned, Spencer took him aside, explaining that while it was all well and good when there were Power Rangers in the house, now that they were retired, it might be a good investment in a reliable security system.

Andrew scoffed at the idea, "That's just silly, Spencer. This house is fine."

The butler grimaced, "Sir, might I remind you of the time Moltor just happened to walk into your office and steal the Corona Aurora's crown. And later when Flurious did the exact same thing, taking all the jewels with him."

"Well," The billionaire blinked a couple of times, "that was..."

"And may I remind you of how easy it was for Mack to waltz into the command center, or how Will managed to open your safe to retrieve the Red Tracker. Sir, we need a decent security system."

Andrew bit his lip, "I guess you're right, Spencer. You're always right. Okay. First thing tomorrow I'll go and deal with it."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you, sir."

The topic aside, Andrew clapped his hands together, "So, is Mack home? I'd like to talk to him."

The older man frowned, "No, sir. Mack is still out with Rose and Ronny. He told me not to wait up in case he came home late."

"Oh, well..." Andrew's shoulders visibly slumped, "Tell him I'd like to speak with him, if you see him."

Spencer nodded, "Of course, sir."

The butler watched as his employer vanished around the corner, a frown still on his face. The father and son hadn't seen each other in over a month, Mack obviously avoiding the other man.

The next day, just as Andrew promised, a security system was set up. Spencer gave the man doing the job his stamp of approval, and everything was well and done.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Andrew stalked the halls. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep. He leaned against a wall, heaving a sigh.

There was an echo, and the billionaire froze, slowly looking around. No one was near, at least, from what he could see.

"Is something wrong, Mack?"

Andrew stood up straight, his eyes finding a vent below. Mack was home?

There was a sound of balls clinking against each other, "...Dax and I got into a fight."

There was a pause, the silence grating on Andrew's ears.

"Oh."

"Everything was fine," Mack's voice rose slightly, "We were hanging out with Rose and she asked if dad saw the article and then Dax started asking if he knew and..." He cut himself off abruptly. "I didn't answer."

"Mack..."

Andrew frowned, but continued to listen.

"...Stupid paparazzi."

There was an intake of breath, "Well, Mack... If I might be so bold, you _did_ keep it a secret from your father."

Mack's voice cracked, "We were waiting for the right moment! It just... never happened."

Another pause took over before Spencer broke the silence.

"He asked me about you two."

Andrew suddenly realized he was holding his breath.

"...What did you say?"

"I kept silent. For your sake. If Mr. Hartford wants to know who you're dating, he should ask you personally. Mack, your father can't be left in the dark forever."

Mack let out a sigh, "Dax said the same thing."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine in the end, Mack. Your father might surprise you."

"Heh, maybe."

Andrew leaned his back against the wall, his mind thoughtful. A yawn surfaced, water welling up in his eyes. Tomorrow. He would talk to Mack tomorrow. With some effort, Andrew pushed himself off the wall, finding his way towards his bedroom.

* * *

There was a blaring ringing throughout the Hartford Mansion. Andrew woke up with a start, eyes focusing on his alarm clock. He was barely asleep for five minutes. Who...? Just as soon as the noise started, it stopped, leaving Andrew puzzled. He slipped out of his bed, a robe covering him as he padded down the hall. Spencer was at the front door, his right hand hovering over the alarm box.

"Spencer?"

The butler's head whipped in his direction, "Oh. It was nothing sure. I forgot I had set the alarm when I opened up a door by mistake.

Andrew frowned. Spencer never forgot anything. "Is Mack home?"

"He retired to his room hours ago-Sir, where are you going?"

The billionaire didn't answer the question, instead making his way to his son's room. He reached his destination, hands poised ready to knock.

"-They just installed it today, I _just_ found out about it." Mack's voice held a panicked tone.

"This is just _great_." Dax's voice could be heard, "I came all this way to apologize and now I'm going to be branded a burglar. ...I only came in through your window because you wouldn't answer your phone."

"It's nearly one in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep!" Both voices started to rise, "I was too upset from our fight!" Dax's voice was the first to subdue, "I didn't want the day to end on it. Mack, I'm sorry."

The bed squeaked, "No, don't be. You were right. I'm going to tell dad tomorrow. ...If he isn't up right now. That alarm is_ loud_."

"Sir!" Spencer finally caught up, Andrew held up a finger to his lips, finally knocking on the door.

"Mack? Are you awake?"

A crash sounded from inside Mack's bedroom, the inhabitant finally opening the door after another was firmly shut. The former android appeared to yawn, "Hi Dad, what's up?"

The billionaire again didn't respond, only letting himself into the bedroom. "Where is he? I know he's here. Dax! Come on out!"

The door to the closet hesitantly opened, Dax's head peering out. "Um..."

Andrew crossed his arms, taking in Mack's nervous fidgeting and Dax's wince from inside the closet.

"So when exactly did you two start dating?"

* * *

Spencer placed a fresh batch of his special cupcakes on the dining room table, taking a seat off to the side. Mack and Dax sat on the couch while Andrew stood opposite to them, his arms folded over his chest.

The two in question shared a look, "Um..." Mack shrugged, "Around Halloween?"

"It was after Ronny's birthday party." Dax stepped in, "Around... the time we were Rangers."

Andrew's left eye visibly twitched.

"But!" Dax's left hand was raised, as if to stop his boyfriend's father from saying anything, "After that the whole secret thing with Mack happened and we kinda... went on a break. And then officially got together around Christmas." He grinned sheepishly, "Or... New Year's. Around that time."

Mack jumped in, "We met to tell you before... all this crazy stuff happened. But we were either busy or the timing..."

Andrew kept his stance, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you two having sex?"

Mack's face went red, while the man next to him could only gape, "_DAD!_"

His voice was calm, "I'm only asking a question. Are you two having sex?"

If anything, Mack's face only grew redder while Dax tried to find his voice.

A cough from the side caught Andrew's attention; Spencer gave his employer a look, as if to ask for sympathy for the two on the couch.

The billionaire turned his attention back to the couch, his eyes hard, "Well?"

"No!" Mack let out a yell, "Dad, we've only been going out for over a year now! I'm still... getting overly used to being human!"

Dax gulped, "We're taking it slow! For Mack's sake! I was the one who told Mack we should wait! Believe me!"

"It's true, sir." Spencer interjected.

Andrew uncrossed his arms, holding up a hand in Spencer's direction, further silencing anything the butler had to say. "And those necklaces you two are wearing."

Mack unconsciously reached up to touch the piece of jewelry around his neck, "Anniversary gift. Rose helped us pick them out. We didn't know we each bought the same thing."

"Do the others know?"

Both nodded, "We're pretty sure."

Dax tilted his head, "I don't think Ty knows. He's still unsure about Earth customs."

Andrew let his arms fall to his sides. "When did you notice you liked boys?" The question was directed at Mack.

The former android rubbed the back of his head, "Um... when we first met Miratrix."

Dax and Miratrix dated briefly before they found out she was after the jewels.

Andrew frowned. A thought racing across his mind. "When you visit, Dax, where do you sleep?"

The ex-Blue Ranger hesitated, "Uh... in my room. Sometimes?"

The billionaire raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes?"

Mack ducked his head, "We... At first we slept in Dax's bed. Then as my insomnia got better... We moved to my bed."

Andrew's frown deepened, "Insomnia? When did you get insomnia?"

Spencer opened to mouth to speak, only to be silence once more.

Mack kept his head down "After everyone left."

The frown remained, "You said you weren't having sex." Mack's face, which was just settling back into its normal color, flushed red again. "But you're sleeping in each others' beds."

The two nodded.

Andrew sighed, "Well, as long as it's all innocent..." He let the frown ease off his face, "I can see you two have been doing fine on your own. And Mack's a big boy. He doesn't need his dad watching his every move."

Mack's head lifted, his eyes hopeful as his dad took a seat next to him.

"I want you to be happy, Mack. And if being with Dax..." He paused only briefly before resuming, "then okay."

Andrew let out a laugh as his son threw his arms around him in a big hug, gladly returning the gesture. He eased away, turning then to Dax.

"Dax."

The former Blue Ranger held the same hopeful gaze on his face.

"Hurt Mack and I will hurt _you_."

All the color drained from the Asian's face.

Spencer sighed, resting his head in his hand, "At least we know the new security system works."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I recommend reading Ch. 7 and Ch. 9 before reading this. This is supposed to be a companion piece to the two, set from a different character's POV.

* * *

If there was one thing Rose learned from being a Power Ranger, it was that life was full of surprises.

So when one of her best friends showed up one day after her lecture, she only smiled. This wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She gave a small nod, addressing her students, "I think that's enough for today." Her smile remained on her face, even when a collective groan rang throughout the seminar hall.

Her visitor hung back, keeping his head down as most of the students made their way out, only a few staying behind, trying to catch Rose's attention for a second. The former Pink Ranger was already putting her lecture notes away, turning off her projector before turning back.

"Professor Orti-"

"Ah!" She stuffed her notes into her bag, "Sorry everyone, if you have any questions, you can always e-mail me or talk to me before next class. I really have to go, though. I'll see you all next week!" With a wave, she slipped her bag strap over her shoulder, making her way up towards the exit. As soon as she began to bound up the steps, her visitor was already on his way down, the two meeting halfway.

"It's been so long!" Rose let her arms wrap around him, she was practically lifted off of the floor, her friend giving her a small twirl before setting her down. The grin on her face was no longer forced, but real and shining, "Mack, what's up?"

Mack loosened his grip on her, a sheepish expression on his face, "Um... Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something..."

The smile slipped off her face, worry setting in, "Is something wrong?" She placed a hand on his arm, "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and talk."

Mack could only nod gratefully, suddenly feeling eyes on his back. "That would be great, thanks."

No sooner had the two sat down at a vacant table, away from the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria did Mack blurt out why he came.

"I need your help, Rose."

She nodded, leaning forward, "Whatever you need, Mack, you know I'll always be there for you." A frown etched itself onto her face, "Is everything alright with...?"

Mack straightened, his eyes wide, "No! No, everything's fine, but um..." He ducked his head, "Our anniversary is soon." He slowly lifted his head, "I don't want to get him something he might already have. And you've seen his movie collection."

Rose felt herself nod, not even Mr. Hartford could compete with Dax's DVD collection.

She kneaded her fingers together, having never really been in a relationship, she found herself at a loss. But these were her best friends, she knew them better than anyone...

Rose lifted her head, "I'll help you find something. After all, two heads are better than one."

Mack's grin was infectious.

* * *

They agreed the best choice would be to go to another town and purchase the gift.

...Though maybe Ocean Bluff wasn't the best choice. There had been no monster attacks recently, and everything seemed quiet. As soon as Mack and Rose entered the shop, they were bombarded with diamonds and jewels of all kinds.

The former Pink grabbed her friend's hand, pulling him along to the mens' side of the store. They were instantly stopped by a store employee, who smiled at their joined hands, "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Oh," Mack held up his free hand, "we're just look-"

"We have a ladies' section right near the front, all jewelry in the case is on sale, and it comes with a free keepsake box, in case you want to buy your lady friend something."

Rose forced a smile onto her face, "Oh, thank you, but I think we're fine..."

The salesperson nodded, "If you need anything..."

The two tried to keep their smiles up until they left, before turning to each other, their facial expressions mirroring.

"Did he just...?"

"I think so."

Two seconds passed and the two tried to stifle their laughter.

"Okay!" Rose clapped her hands together, "What could we get him... Something he would wear everyday, but not so much that it would stand out..." As she mused, she began to walk, eying the displays. Mack followed behind, checking out the merchandise himself.

If he was perfectly honest, he would have been fine getting Dax anything, jewelry never crossed his mind. Leave it up to Rose to have an idea.

"Oh, what about this?"

This was a necklace made out of dyed leather, giving it a unique blue color.

There was also a neat piece of red running through it.

Rose already had it in her grasp, lifting it up for Mack to see.

As soon as his eyes landed on it, he knew it was it. He took it from her, holding it up against the light. "It's... perfect."

He heard a laugh beside him, "I thought so."

* * *

A couple weeks after the whole ordeal with Mack, Rose received another surprise visit.

She was staying in a hotel in Ocean Bluff, the fiasco with the article about her and Mack made her laugh, but the press were adamant to figure out the details about what they bought. Meaning she was stuck in her room until the hype went down.

Luckily, the press didn't know her personal phone number. She reached out to grab her phone, only glancing at the caller ID before answering, "Dax? What-"

"Rose! Where are you?"

She blinked. "What? I'm... at a hotel in Ocean Bluf-"

"Can you meet me at Jungle Karma Pizza?"

"Sure, but what...?"

"Thanks, Rose! I'll see you in half an hour!"

And then he hung up.

Rose simply stared at her phone, the dial tone still buzzing.

* * *

"Rose! Rose, over here!"

The former Pink made her way over to where her friend sat, huddled in a corner. "Hey Dax, what's going on?" She took a seat, thanking the bespectacled girl who handed her a menu, "Thank you."

Dax waited until they were completely alone before quietening his voice to a whisper, "I don't know what to get Mack for our anniversary."

Rose blinked, sat up, and promptly laughed.

The man across from her frowned, "Hey, this is _serious_..."

She quickly tried to stifle her laughter, "Oh, I know, I know, give me a moment." She bit her lip, but it didn't help to quell her giggles. Dax kept his gaze down, only lifting it with the girl from earlier returned.

"Um... Are you ready to order?"

Rose swallowed, her laughs finally silenced, "Right, sorry about that, we'll have the Safari Supreme."

"Sure thing."

Dax let his eyes scan the parlor, the glasses girl was the only one running around the place, making sure everyone was getting attended to before rushing off to the back to make their pizza. Surely the girl wasn't working all alone in this place? It appeared as if they came during the rush.

A light touch on his hand made him focus his attention back to the woman in front of him. The playfulness from her laughter earlier was still in her eyes, but she seemed more willing to listen this time.

"Dax, if you needed help, I'm always there for you, you know that."

He nodded.

Rose removed her hand, placing them on her lap, "Do you have any idea what you want to get Mack?"

He shrugged, "After what I did for his birthday, I'm not really sure..."

She nodded, "And there's no way you're even close to finishing..."

"Not for another year, at least."

The two sighed in unison, not bothering to really care how long they sat in thought until a tray was placed in between them. "Here you go! One Safari Supreme!" A blonde girl said, a smile bright on her face.

That was weird, wasn't the bespectacled girl the only working here? Dax glanced around again, now finding two boys helping out an older man with orders.

He blinked, turning back to Rose, who didn't really seem to notice anything different. He shrugged it off.

The former Pink stared at the pizza, watching the steam rising from it. It must have been taken right out of the oven. Their pie was literally covered in an assortment of vegetables and meat, as if it was not only a meat lovers, but also a veggie lover pizza. Yet Dax didn't make a move to take a piece.

She frowned. If the man wasn't even going to eat because he was so worried...

"Dax..."

He looked up from the pizza, a quizzical expression on his face, "Yeah?"

A smile made its way onto her face, "I think I know the perfect present."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "But first, let's finish our pizza."

Dax get out a laugh, and Rose couldn't help but join in.

* * *

She was blind. Rose blinked, trying to get rid of the specks in her vision.

"Sorry about that."

A cup entered what was left of her eyesight and she took it gratefully. "It's not your fault, paparazzi always go crazy whenever Ranger groups are together. I'm just sorry they had to crash your birthday party, Ronny."

The girl in question just waved a hand, "Eh, they've been worse. How are the two lovebirds doing?"

Rose smiled, for more than one reason. "They're doing great, last I checked. Their anniversary is coming up soon." She tilted her head back, giving Ronny a side glance, "Both are hopeless when it comes to getting gifts."

"But that's what you're for." Ronny held up her cup, Rose lifting up her own in a mock cheers.

"And what are you two fine ladies doing over here all alone?"

Rose rolled her eyes, her vision slowly starting to come back, "Just talking."

"You know," Ronny jokingly bump her shoulder against the other girl's, "girl stuff."

"Ah," Will let himself lean a bit against the table behind them, "It wouldn't happen to deal with those two over there?" He motioned with his hand holding his plate towards Mack and Dax. He didn't wait for an answer, his face growing serious, "Rose, those articles are fake, right?"

She nodded immediately. "You know how the paparazzi are, Will. They make up anything."

Will instantly winced, remembering the time they assumed he was two-timing Ronny and another girl totally unrelated to the team. "Right."

"Well," Ronny took a sip of her punch, "they should stop after a while, right? Just lay low."

Rose slowly nodded, "I _do_have that presentation coming up. I need to be focusing on that." She frowned, swishing her cup in her hand, "I just hope..."

A shout caught her attention, forcing her to glance up. Mack had a smile on his face while Dax waved her over.

* * *

Nothing was better than sitting back, reading a thick text about ancient mythology while sipping a hot cup of tea.

No, life, at that moment, was perfect.

Rose was nose-deep into her book that she hardly noticed her phone was ringing. Hardly. She glanced at her phone from the corner of her eye, the name on the caller id forcing her to put down her book and pick up the vibrating phone.

"Mack?"

"Rose! I just got back from Dax's, I wanted to let you know how much of a big help you were!"

She let a smile slip onto her face, the book now long forgotten on her lap. "Oh, that's right. You two just had your big anniversary weekend, didn't you? Was it fun?"

Mack's voice gave away any lie he might have planned, "Rose, it was incredible!"

"And? Did the present work out alright?"

Hearing a door opening through the phone, she quickly assumed he had finally returned home to his mansion. "Yeah Rose, he loved it. Thanks again for helping me pick out a gift. I was worried I wouldn't have something in time for our anniversary."

Rose let out a small laugh, "You _could_have just gotten him something from those cities and ruins you and your dad go to."

Mack responded with a chuckle of his own, "Yeah yeah, somehow I doubt he would enjoy a weird mini statue from a dead city."

But Mack's sentence was interrupted, a beeping going off over his voice. Rose pulled the phone away, checking to see if she got a message or something, but saw nothing. As she put the phone back up to her ear, Mack's voice became clearer, "-y's calling me; I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Before she knew it, Mack had disconnected the call.

She sat for a while, albeit a little confused at the abrupt way he hung up, but a look down reminded her of her book still sitting on her lap. She pushed the matter out of her mind. If something really serious had come up, she would be notified.

* * *

Rose blamed the school. She had been so busy with lectures and seminars that she was out of the loop with gossip and such. Ronny was busy herself, something Rose took for granted. If Rose was too focused on a project or five, the other woman would take time out of her schedule to keep her informed.

She finally had a second not overwhelmed by students or professors and sat down at her desk. As much as she enjoyed teaching, she liked her freedom better. Her hand groped around for her phone, flipping it open. She pressed a few buttons, at last dialing after stumbling on the first name. The phone gave a few rings before someone answered.

"Hey Rose, what's going on?"

She let a hand rub her face, "Hi Dax. I was wondering if you and Mack were free some time this week? I have some days off coming up. It's like we haven't seen each other lately..."

"Oh," there was a pause, a couple of student walked past her door, their silhouettes seen through the windowed section. "I'll have to check my schedule, but I'm pretty sure I can make time for a meet up. Actually..." Another moment of silence before Dax continued, "there's been a bit of a... situation."

Rose blinked. "What kind of situation? Why wasn't I contacted?"

"We've been... a bit preoccupied, that's all."

The former Pink Ranger pursed her lips together, mind working a mile a minute, another question ready but she was cut off.

"I'll talk to Mack and let you know what our schedule looks like. Later Rose."

With that, he hung up.

Rose frowned, not taking a liking to how they were keeping her in the dark. Her phone still in hand, she quickly made another call.

* * *

Two days later, Rose found herself seated in a booth at a local restaurant, her two best friends sitting just across from her.

Things looked and felt normal. They seemed to be themselves, the food had come and gone and now the group was digesting, discussing how things were going since they last saw each other.

During a lull in the conversation, Rose took a sip of her water, keeping her eyes closed, "So Mack... Did your dad see that article?"

There was a loud gulp, followed by intense coughing as Rose finally thought it was important to look at her friend. Dax was patting Mack on the back, but the other man was shrugging him off, insisting he was fine.

A few minutes tickled by, Mack still hunched over, as if the coughing fit took too much out of him. After a few more seconds of silence, Dax sat up, letting his hands return to his lap.

"...Mack."

The taller man suddenly looked small, hunched up in his seat, and Rose couldn't help but feel some bit of pity for Mack.

There was an underlying tone in Dax's voice, "_Mack_."

"...Maybe." Mack dared to glance up at his boyfriend, "I don't know. I... I'm scared that he might've."

Rose's eyes darted back and forth, watching the scene unfold.

Dax sighed, resting a hand against his forehead, "Mack, this is stupid. You can't have your dad in the dark forever. Eventually he's going to find out about us. ...If that article didn't do it already."

Mack winced, looking down again, "I know..."

Dax sat up again, letting a hand fall on the other man's shoulder, "Look, Ronny's been doing damage control, it'll work for the press..." He dropped his hand, eyes darting to look at anything else, "Maybe you shouldn't come over anymore."

Mack's head shot up, whipping over in the other man's direction, "What?"

The former Blue Ranger kept from returning eye contact. "I just think it's better if you go home for now. Talk to your dad and..." He let the rest of his sentence hang.

Rose bit her lip, the urge to console Mack overwhelming but she hung back. Despite the fact that the two were closest to her, this was something between the two of them.

As if remembering she was still there, Dax turned to her, "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean for you to..." Once again, he failed to finish his train of thought, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. He slid out of the booth, "I'll take care of dinner tonight. And... I'll see you two later."

Without a second glance in Mack's direction, Dax turned, leaving the two alone.

Mack remained glued to his seat, his eyes wide as they watched the other man until he was out of sight. Rose couldn't help herself anymore, reaching across the table, "Mack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

He shook his head, "No... I've been hiding from Dad. I just... don't know what he'll do."

Rose took a breath, "Well, your team will always be there for you, you know that, right?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Rose heard was the blaring of her... phone?

She turned over in her bed, reaching around until her hand closed around the mobile device. Not bothering to look at the caller id, she placed the phone against her ear, "Hello?"

"Rose!"

Her eyes popped open, the events of the previous night filling her mind. She quickly sat up, "Mack? What's going on?"

"I told him. I told Dad, he knows and I think he's okay with it."

Rose blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, "Oh, I see..." The information took a few seconds to process. "...Oh! That's great news, Mack! You finally told him?"

There was silence on the phone.

"...Mack? You there?"

There was a small chuckle on the other end of the line, "Yeah... _About that..._"


End file.
